Sacrier/Strength/1
Version 1.0 As an Attack/Vitality-based Sacrier you count on Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Do NOT add your characteristic points on Strength, up it with equipment rings and things like that, remember, put your characteristic points only in Vitality, you will kill everything more easy. When you begin the game you may want to go tutorial as it is good experience for the first few levels. If you do, choose to train on the Arachnee until you're at least level 3 or when you are bored. If you choose not to train in tutorial, train on white/black Gobballs until you are at least level 3. Since you are about level 3 or so, add all your characteristic points on to vitality and all your spell points on Sacrier's Foot. While you are training, get Gobball pieces as this adds to strength quite well. When you reach level 11, you should have level 5 Sacrier's Foot and you should level Forced Punishment. Now train on Gobballs until you are around level 15~20, at level 15 u can kill Boars in Astrub Forest, it gives a lot of XP, By level 15~20, you should have about every piece of the Gobball Set (if you're lucky) except for the cape and lining. Also you will have tons and tons of hp, so now you should take on partys of Evil Flowers in Astrub forest, or Boars, although this can easily be done much earlier. *Lvl 11 - Lvl 5 at Sacrier's Foot *Lvl 17 - Lvl 4 at Forced Punishment Now you have to take your decisions, to play with parties, boost party spells (life transfer, atraction and things like that), to play alone put your forced punishiment at lvl 5, and get Assault and Nimble Punishment ---------------------------------------------------- LITTLE TIPS (Put your tips and tactics here) *Boost your attraction to lvl 5, at lvl 5 it costs 3AP, you can atract an oponent and hit it with Sacrier's Foot in same turn. *Boost your Dancing Sword to lvl 5, so it's possible to self-pump yourself whilst soloing things such as scaras or craqueboules *Don't ever fight tofus at any level(unless u have a high ranged buddy fighting wih you) they are deadly for strength sacriers who depend on close combat(Sacrier's Foot). *If you do fight tofus, try and stay at least 8 squares away from them so they move up and can't move away, next turn, you can easily kill them. "Equipments" This a good strength set *Ring - 2x Fortifying Rings (+15strength each)(lvl 11) *Belt - Stamina Belt (+30 strength +30 life -20agil) (lvl 27) *Boots - Iop Crushers (+25 strength +25 agil -10 intel)(lvl 27) *Necklace - Holy Medal (+20 strength +3 damage) (lvl 31) *Cape - Gobbling Cape(lvl 10) ,Mad Boowolf Cape(lvl 33) ,or Wa Wabbit Cloak(lvl 30) *Hat - Gobball Lining (lvl 10) or Wa Wabbit Crown(lvl 30) *Weapon - a Small(lvl 24) ,regular(lvl 29) ,big(lvl 33) ,trememdous(lvl 37) Dakn Staff or a Wa Wabbit Staff *From level 10 on, you can also solo a level 13 Lousy Pig Shepherd... just remember that if you cast your punishments spells before it attacks, it will be a lot easier. *If you wear a full crackler or a crackler set with white scarab hat (and wisdom rings) the piglets of the little island down south will not attack you. It's a cheap and Str-friendly alternative to the prespic set. Category:Class --------- You are going to want to buy a good amount of bread or other healing items if you are this build. You take a hefty amount of damage every battle so fast healing is key. Obviously, being a baker makes this build a lot less frustrating. --------- Version 1.1 I'm doing this mainly because the strength build wasn't quite finished and since I've made a strength sacrier I know what I'm talking about at least. I'm only rushing a few spells and letting the rest up to you to decide. I guess I'll start with the most important thing about a sacrier. Only boost your vitality. Do not boost anything else except with scrolls. It might be best to start with scrolling wisdom, then strength and then agility to get better dodge rolls - and keep the enemy from dodging you. Summary Only boost vitality with your charecteristic points. *Level 11, max Sacrier's Foot *Level 12-41, max Attraction, Dancing Sword and Forced Punishment. *Level 21, get Gobball Set *Level 38, get Prespic Set *Level 42-47, get Treechnid Set or Earth Kwak Set and complete your Prespic Set with a partial Crackler Set *Level 54, get Cooperation level 4 *Level 60, max Punishment *Level 61, max Cooperation *Level 62-80, spend 19 spell points on your choise of the following spells: Cawwot, Coagulation, Evasion, Release, Sacrifice, Transposition, Weapon skill or Wise Punishment. Class spells *Sacrier's Foot Get it to L5 as soon as possible (when you hit level 11 that is). *Forced Punishment You want this at L5 eventually, you don't have to rush points into it though since you'll need dancing sword L5 to get it really effective. *Bold Punishment You don't need it, ignore it. *Attraction This is another one to get to L5, you need it to get the enemies close enough to attack. However, you don't have to rush it. You'll have 7AP as soon as you get the gobball set, and then you can use both attraction and foot in one turn anyways. *Life Transfer Useful, but don't level it. 10% of your HPs will be enough for your teammates. *Assault Don't level it, it would be a waste of spell points. You'll only use it for finishing off stuff and maybe buffing yourself (cast sacrifice on a teammate and then hit him/her when you have forced punishment going). *Nimble Punishment Don't level it. I only use it sometimes to get better dodge rolls and can't do anything better with my AP. *Transposition I'll level this eventually since it's 3AP and 12 range at L6. However, you need the spell points in other spells to start with, so leave it for now. *Dancing Sword My best friend. Get it to L5. It's somewhat irrational and will hit teammates if they get within range (it only has 2MP) so be careful when you cast it. *Sacred Punishment You don't need it, ignore. *Sacrifice This spell has many uses, and a L5 sacrifice have area of effect. You need the spell points in other spells from the start though. *Absorption Ignore it. I only use it to finish off monsters with if I can't do anything better with my AP since it gives me a little life back, or when fighting treechnids/other low damage monsters in prespic set. *Wise Punishment If you want to level faster and got spell points to spare, raise it a little. *Evasion I'll leave this one up to you. Don't max it though since you need the spell points in other spells. *Cooperation One of the best spells a sacrier has. Get it to L4 when you get it, then max it at level 61 (if you have maxed Foot, Attraction, Forced punishment, Dancing sword and Punishment and left the other spells alone you'll be able to max it at level 61). *Punishment Max it as soon as you get it. *Fury Ignore it and boost other spells or weapon skill. This spell can be useful in combination with spells like Immunity, Preventing Word or Coagulation but you really don't need it right now. From now on, I'm not too sure. I'll update this when I get the other spells, but this is how I guess it'll be. IMPORTANT NOTE: Bloothirsty Madness (BTM) was severly nerfed in the "Riders of the Dragoturkey" update and is now one of the most useless spells in the game. I don't think it will be changed back, so if you are building a sacrier right now, do not put spell points into Flying Sword or BTM. If you are optimistic, you could save spell points for BTM and wait for a possible change of the spell. *Flying Sword Get it to L5 only because it will have a shorter cooldown then, and you want to summon it and Dancing sword to use Bloothirsty madness on. *Coagulation Looks like it might be worth boosting, since you can cast both this and Dancing sword at the same round and recover up to 100 HPs from that (I am counting the damage you get from the sword also but not any attacks from enemies/allies). *Bloodthirsty Madness Not sure about it right now. If you like to eat Cawwots, it might be useful but requires helpful teammates. Other spells *Weapon skill Hammer and staff will give area attacks, sword lots of damage. You decide. *Release Well you can pull and switch position but not push with the basic sacrier spells. This is the final piece of battlefield manipulation you need, and you might want to boost it. *Cawwot A little extra healing won't hurt you. *Summoning of Arachnee This is worth getting only because you can summon the spider when you have nothing better to do and let it run towards distant enemies, and then transposition with the spider. Equipment *Gobball Set Will give you 7AP and allow you to attack and cast some other spell the same round. Get it as soon as you can. *Prespic set This will get you easily through the mid levels, combine it with a partial Crackler Set for even more damage reduction. *Earth Kwak Set Will give you 4MP and 7AP, and a str sacrier really needs to be able to move, at least up until you get cooperation. *Treechnid Set 8AP but only 2MP. Dancing sword and forced punishment the same turn is very nice to have. *Pet I prefer +strength pets, but good resistance would make a sacrier even harder to kill. *Gelano With kwak set, you'll have 4MP and be able to cast dancing sword+forced punishment and lots of other combinations, with treeset you'll be able to cast cooperation and punishment (it's a sweet combination) the same turn or kick three times. *Kitsou Set If you want to go all vitality and punish your enemies. It is a little unreliable though, if you get low HP you'll be in big trouble. There are lots of other options, these are just the ones I think are most attractive until level 83. I have no experience of higher levels, so I won't speak about that. Hints *With prespic set, you can fight piglets, treechnids, scaraleafs or wabbits for nice xp and take low damage or no damage at all. *When you get cooperation you'll be able to fight mobs of blops in your prespic/crackler set, just let them cast their blyphs on you and then cooperate them onto the blyphs. This also works with Feca glyphs and Sram traps. If a Feca casts a glyph in front of you, you can attract and cooperate enemies onto it. *If you're not filthy rich or have a farmer/baker or alchemist who makes tons of food for you, become friend with an eni. Cast sacrifice on any eni you fight with and they will heal you more. I think the other guides cover most other things, now have fun with your str sac! (Note: At level 22 you can have level 5 attraction AND level 5 sacrier's foot, which means being able to attract 6 or 7 squares, move 3 or maybe more squares, and ATTACK WITH SAC'S FOOT all in same turn!!!)